FoOtUrE
by howrude2u
Summary: When Jimmy and Cindy have a dispute about who will be more successful in the future, Jimmy invites her to travel into the future of Retroville to prove himself correct. Unfortunately, the outcome was much different than they had each hoped.
1. Character Biographies

Jimmy and Cindy's future children:

Eldest daughter:

Alyssa Rose Neutron

First glance of Alyssa Neutron, first day of preschool: Cute little girl, wearing a plaid, uniform skirt, not a stray hair out of place, no dirtiness anywhere on her, and a little whistle around her neck. Basically, she looked like a perfect child, always on top of things… and she was. Wait… what was the whistle for? In case of an emergency, of course. Anyways, back to the facts. Status as baby: never cried, struggled, or resisted anything. Status of her as a two-year-old: potty trained, never got hurt, never churlish towards anyone, and obedient. At four, well, what she looked like was stated above. Forward in time to when she was six, and you see a little girl sitting at an orderly desk. When she opens her pencil box to get out a pencil, you see all of the pencils and markers organized and facing the same way. Fast-forward to when she is 9, winning the same spelling bee that she has won every year since she was 7. (And, incase you care, the spelling bee is against children 7-10.) She was courteous towards others, and loved everyone. She always shared, and was every teacher's favorite student. Anyone who ventured to think of her as an adult thought of a loving, understanding woman, and not to mention the ideal mother.

Throughout this fanfiction, she grows up. From her strange whistle to her bedroom full of awards and trophies, she always led an interesting, and some say 'perfect', life.

Interesting Facts:

Birthday: February 14, 2016

Talents in the Arts: Good Artist, Exceptional Pianist, virtuous Violinist, Hard-working Harpist, Astonishing Actress

Her most notable award: **_Junior Nobel Prize_**

She has brown hair

She has green eyes

She collects president campaign buttons

She always wears neat and clean clothes

She is not afraid of anything

Middle Child:

Lachelle Marie Neutron:

First glance of Lachelle on the first day of preschool: Small girl wearing bright, miss-matched clothes, her hair is a mess and has mud all over her shirt… great impression, huh? She is the misfit in her family, not a genius like her brother and sister, just a "normal" girl. Status of her as baby: always cried and was a real pain to take care of. Status of her as a 2 year old: still always cried, but as cute as ever, and always smiling. Status of her as a 7-year-old: she had about 5 bruises on each of her legs, because of her "adventures" that got her punished severely. She was considered a 'juvenile delinquent' by most of her neighbors by the age of 4 years old, and it didn't help that she teepeed all of the houses on the street by then. Step ahead in time to when she was 9 years old: she plays most of the sports known to man, and is great at them, may I add.

Throughout this fanfiction, she matures from her wails as a baby to her drum banging, which once broke a chandelier, sounds like phantom of the opera, doesn't it? People call her "abnormal" because she is obsessed with the paranormal. Some of her classmates believed that she was indeed a "ghost." Sadly, this girl IS real (in our story, at least).

Interesting Facts:

Birthday: July 5, 2019

"Talents" in the arts: She plays the drums and electric guitar, she is not very good at the drums…………. She is an excellent actress

Most notable award: **_The Most Broken Chandelier Award _**(sadly she did not gain fame by winning that award)

Her middle name is in honor of Marie Curie; "But, the only woman I have been attracted to is Madame Curie!" as Jimmy stated

She has blonde hair

She has blue eyes

Her hair is very long and looks like it has not been cut in awhile

She always wears neon clothes

She collects ketchup packets

She is afraid of mimes, clowns, manikins, human statues, monkeys, and the dentist

Youngest child:

Dustin Reed Neutron-

First glimpse of Dustin on the first day of preschool: A small boy wearing a white collared shirt with matching black pants. His hair is very neat and tidy. Status as a baby: Just like Alyssa except for he's a boy. Status as a 7 year old: Always smiling and extra shy except on the stage. Status as a teenager: Already won many awards and is VeRy well known with the press for being a teenage 'genius'. He even got to be a voice actor on his own television show…….the spin off of Jeremy Proton: Boy Genius (The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius in our world, since the people of Jimmy Neutron and his world still have to watch television, Jeremy Proton is just like Jimmy Neutron, but call Jeremy Proton) His name is Gary Proton, the offspring of Sally Vertex and Jeremy Proton. Status as an adult: The ideal father, who loves his children dearly and has won various Nobel Prizes.

Interesting Facts

Birthday: May 25, 2022

Talents: Inventor/scientist, smartest person in the grade, and an amazing actor

Most notable award: Best invention

Collects: president campaign buttons

He has green eyes

He has brown hair

He wears tidy clothes

Never gets his outfits dirty

Not a neat-freak but on the verge of becoming one


	2. Chapter 1: The Argument

**_FoO-tUrE_**

Disclaimer- If we owned Jimmy Neutron, Cindy and Jimmy would be MaRrIeD already!

Author's Note- We wrote this story three years ago, but we were unable to publish it on until now. This story was written three years ago when we were 10. Our goal is to add a chapter each day, and not to use the word 'said'. This is our first published work. We hope you enjoy it! 

**Chapter One: The Argument**

"_Well, you know, Spewtron, I bet, in the future, I will be the smartest person on the PlAnEt!"_ Cindy bantered; not knowing then what troubles would take place because of this frivolous argument.

"_Oh yeah, well I will own the largest science lab in the world!"_ Jimmy wrangled.

"_Just 'cause you have some ginormous lab doesn't mean you are the smartest!"_ Cindy grappled.

"_Yeah, uh-huh, well I'll be married to the most stupefying lady in the UnIvErSe!"_ Jimmy screamed. A myriad of people on the playground stopped to stare at him, or so it seemed from his perspective.

To add to his embarrassment, Cindy whispered to him, but loud enough for everyone near them to hear, _"You know, young people always want to be the best when they are older, but don't worry, they always grow out of it."_

Cindy's quest for Jimmy's further embarrassment worked, and he was steaming mad. Trying to control himself, he remarked, _"We'll see about that."_

"_Okay…What! Wait, what do you mean, 'we'll see about that'?"_ Cindy questioned.

"_Well,"_ Jimmy answered, _"my latest invention could have the results of transmitting a human being into the future."_

"_Do you mean, 'could have the results', as in you might have messed up your experiment?"_ Cindy smiled teasingly, but when Jimmy smiled back, her smile vanished quick as a cricket.

"_Actually, I have already tested my invention on my pals Carl and Sheen. And, for your information, it worked perfectly well."_ Jimmy proudly stated.

"_Fine, I'll meet you outside of your lab after school today, and I will prove to you that I indeed will be the smartest person in the world!" _Cindy bragged, though uneasily, as if she was starting to have second thoughts but couldn't back out.

"_Well, we'll just have to wait and see," _Jimmy retorted. At that precise moment the school bell rang, and they departed for their next class, which was English.


	3. Chapter 2: Swirls of Pink and White

_**FoO-tUrE**_

Disclaimer- If we owned Jimmy Neutron, the _Llama Lords of Science_ would be a real band.

Author's Note- Remember, we have tried not to use the word 'said'. This is our first published work. We hope you enjoy it! 

**Chapter Two: Swirls of Pink and White**

"_Hey, Nerdtron let me in!"_ Cindy screeched at Jimmy's lab. She got no answer… then…

"_Try asking nicer, VoRtEx!"_ bellowed Jimmy.

"_Fine,"_ Cindy, announced, _"Nerdtron, please let me in!"_

A trap door suddenly opened under her feet. She slid down and landed in a heap in Jimmy's _precious_ lab.

"_If you don't mind, I invited Sheen, Libby, and Carl over to see me prove you wrong,"_ Jimmy boasted, growing surer than ever.

"_Sure, Neutroid, you say that now,"_ Cindy nagged while rolling her eyes.

"_Anyway, this is my Chronoarch, you can either look at a moving picture on the screen or jump into a scene,"_ explained Jimmy. A screen showing swirls of pink and white was standing in front of the children. _"So, VoRtEx, push this button when I say-"_ Cindy pushed the button_. "Fine, be that way,"_ Jimmy scolded. Before he could give further instruction, she jumped inside of the swirling screen. Jimmy scrambled in after her.

When Jimmy and Cindy fell into their future, it was 15 years later. Flying cars were soaring around in the sky and skyscrapers were all over the town. They were obviously in the downtown Retroville. It was congested with people, and it looked like it was near Christmas. While getting jostled in the prodigious crowds, they attempted to find the future Cindy, Jimmy sited his future self. I wonder what he/I'm doing here, Jimmy wondered.

"_King Cranium, by the looks of it, it's Christmastime,"_ Cindy remarked.

What was your first clue, Jimmy thought. Out loud, he decided, _"I am going to talk to the future me. Want to come?"_

"_Um…sure,"_ Cindy replied.

"_Hey Jimmy,"_ Jimmy called. Future Jimmy stared at the little Jimmy.

"_Oh, if it isn't the past me,"_ older Jimmy recalled.

"_Yeah, why are you here, you know, shopping for Christmas presents?"_ Jimmy asked.

"_Actually, I'm looking for presents for my family,"_ Future Jimmy informed.

"_And your family is…"_ Cindy squeaked.

"_Well, I have two daughters,"_ future Jimmy explained.

"_How old are they and what are their names?"_ Cindy wondered.

"_Did you AlWaYs ask that many questions?"_ Future Jimmy wanted to know.

"_Possibly, just answer my questions!"_ Cindy squealed.

"_Okay, okay, okay. My eldest daughter is named Alyssa and she is 4-years-old. My other daughter is one-year-old and she is named Lachelle,"_ Future Jimmy replied.

"_Just one more thing,"_ Cindy insisted. _"Who is your wife?"_

The Future Jimmy hesitated a moment. _"Well, she is you," _he revealed simply. However, the kids did not take it as a simple statement.

"_WHAT!"_ they screamed in unison.

"_WHAT?"_ Cindy added again. _ "CYNTHIA AURORA VOREX IS NOW CYNTHIA AURORA NEUTRON!" _Cindy then stood there dumbfounded beyond belief.

"_Technically, yes,"_ the now father Jimmy answered, waving off their disbelief, _"but you'll understand when you're older."_

"_I NEED TO SPEAK TO MRS. 'NEUTRON'!" _Cindy demanded.

"_Fine, I can take you to her,"_ 26 year old Jimmy exploded. Little Jimmy just sat their dumbfounded, groping for a reason he would ever marry Ci-Vortex.


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the Neutrons

_**FoO-tUrE**_

Disclaimer- If we owned Jimmy Neutron, there would be some serious changes with their wardrobe.

Author's Note- Remember, we have tried not to use the word 'said'. This is our first published work. We hope you enjoy it! 

**Chapter Three: Meet the Neutrons**

26 year old year old Jimmy led little Jimmy and Cindy to his house in Willow, a neighborhood for the wealthy. While Future Jimmy parked his car, he told the children to ring the doorbell.

Jimmy and Cindy walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A young girl about 4 years old answered the door. She appeared to have brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing a plaid skirt and a white collared shirt to go with it. She seemed to be the kind of girl you send to preschool and they come back with a clean outfit.

"_Hi, you must be Alyssa,"_ Cindy observed

"_Can we come in?"_ Jimmy questioned.

"_I have a whistle and I'm not afraid to use it!"_ Alyssa boldly stated.

"_Um……what do you mean by that?"_ Jimmy asked.

"_Strangers, strangers!"_ Alyssa yelled while blowing on the whistle. _"Strangers, strangers!" _Alyssa slammed the door, and they could hear her screams continue while she was running up the stairs.

"_That went brilliantly, Nerdtron,"_ Cindy scolded.

"_Hey, I didn't come up with the plan!"_ Jimmy contradicted. Their arguing stopped abruptly when the door creaked open.

"_Um……hello, may I ask why you are here?"_ Future Cindy was now talking to them. Lachelle was in her arms.

"_Well, um…" _Cindy stuttered.

"_We were just coming to visit," _Jimmy finished.

"_Do I know you, you look vaguely familiar,"_ Mrs. Neutron guessed.

"_In a way," _Cindy responded. At the silence, she implied, _"Oh, who is that? Aww, she's so cute. It that Lachelle?"_

"_How do you know her name? Are you stalkers?" _Mrs. Neutron interrogated, clearly scared.

"_No, no, no! We're…we're…just…well…uh…-" Jimmy_ protested.

"_They're with me," _Mr. Neutron saved. Jimmy and Cindy spun around and saw their savior walking up the pathway.

"_May I ask who they are?" _Mrs. Neutron inquired.

"_See, she still asks questions, ever since we got here she's been asking questions!" _Younger Jimmy stated pointedly to Mr. Neutron, not even realizing that he was actually standing up for Cindy.

To Mrs. Neutron, he answered, _"This is Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex."_

Mrs. Neutron's jaw dropped in dismay. _"Uuus?"_ She asked, seeming suddenly unstable.

"_They are here from the past, probably from one of my past inventions," _Mr. Neutron informed her.

"_Is this ReAlLy going to be our future?" _ Jimmy interjected.

Ignoring him, Mrs. Neutron invited them in. Once inside, Mrs. Neutron gingerly set Lachelle down in her playpen. After everyone was comfortable in the ornate living room, Cindy piped up, _"So, what's your job?" _Hoping that she was not a housewife, she held her breath until Mrs. Neutron answered. She got her wish.

"_I'm a middle-school English teacher,"_ Mrs. Neutron commented.

"_And a very well-rated teacher at that, not to mention probably everyone's favorite teacher,"_ Mr. Neutron contributed. At this point, Mr. Neutron had put his arm around Future Cindy's shoulders.

"_And, what do you do?" _ Jimmy wondered, while looking directly at his future self.

"_Well, I am an inventor/scientist," _Mr. Neutron responded.

Mrs. Neutron chimed in, _"And he is no nonentity, in fact he is becoming quite legendary!"_ Jimmy deplored that she probably only said that because the future me complimented her……sounded like something that Cindy would do.

"_Actually, I have won twelve Nobel Prizes, but I don't mean to brag," _Future Jimmy braggedAn awkward silence filled the room. Then………….Alyssa's discordant singing congested the room, she seemed to be getting closer.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Strangers, strangers, strangers!" _The blows of the whistle perturbed everybody in the room

"_Um ……Alyssa, please, don't be churlish. These are our guests, so please try your best to be on your best behavior without anymore antics!" _Future Cindy scolded.

"_Oh mom, sorry, I thought they were intruders!" _Alyssa informed her mother, while the children were just sitting on the couch looking innocent. She molded her fingers into a circle and held them just above her head to resemble a halo. She then smiled a great big smile, the smile you smile when you have done something wrong.

"_Well, we better get going, we have to be home before dinner," _Cindy quavered, still not sure if she liked the whole idea of her being married to, how you say, Nerdtron.


	5. Chapter 4: The Trip Home

_**FoO-tUrE**_

Disclaimer – If we owned Jimmy Neutron, he would have made a flawless Chronoarch.

Author's Note: This is our first fanfiction. We were eleven when we wrote it. In case you haven't noticed so far, we have not used the word 'said.' If you find a spot where we did, feel free to make any flames. However, since we don't, they better be good reviews. We hope you enjoy this fanfiction.

P.S. This is our longest chapter so far.

**Chapter Four: The Trip "Home"**

The group of six people ventured into Jimmy's newer, higher tech, lab. "Whoa!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Yeah…this is…high tech?" Cindy…complimented?

"Let's get down to business. I haven't used my precious Chronoarch for nearly a longevity," Mr. Neutron exaggerated. "Now, can you help me work it?"

"Yes, are you sure it still works?" Jimmy interrogated.

"Aww, I'm positive. None of my inventions have ever gone wrong before," Mr. Neutron boasted. Both Cindies rolled their eyes in unison and muttered, 'Pfft. Yeah, right.'

"Well, here we-" Jimmy started, but Alyssa stopped him.

"Oh, oh, oh," she cried. "I am going to miss you! I am going to really, truly, dearly, sincerely miss you! Sorry I thought you were intruders…I didn't know how nice you were back then. Oh boy, it seems like I just met you a couple of minutes ago," Alyssa whimpered.

"But you DiD just meet us a few minutes ago," Cindy pointed out.

"Oh, well, that's beside the point. I hope you had fun in the future!" Alyssa's eyes brimmed with tears.

"FoO-tUrE!" Lachelle stated proudly.

Jimmy patted Alyssa on the head, and agreed that he would miss her as well. Cindy was very touched by the moment, so she hugged Alyssa and replied, "I will miss you too, my child," Cindy and Jimmy awkwardly turned to their future selves and Lachelle. They then bid their farewells to the group of three people.

As Jimmy and Cindy got ready to leave, the doorbell rang. (A.N. dun dun dun) Alyssa then grabbed her "emergency" whistle. Apparently, this was a problem, and Mr. and Mrs. Neutron ran upstairs to catch Alyssa.

"Well, we better get going," Cindy declared.

"Bye Lachelle," Jimmy and Cindy stated in unison. They could still hear Alyssa's whistle from upstairs.

Jimmy programmed the machine so they could go back to 2005. The two children then jumped into the pink and white screen simultaneously, ready for a peaceful flight home…and they got anything BuT that. They were jerked left, right, up, backwards, and finally hit the sidewalks of Retroville. But this wasn't the Retroville of 2005…was it? The mall had new strobe lights and Lindbergh Elementary had a newly done playground.

After taking in all of their surroundings, Cindy wrangled, "Nerdtron, where did you ingenious invention land us?"

"In Retroville," Jimmy replied uncomfortably.

"Great way to point out the obvious, King Cranium!" Cindy congratulated. "But in what year?"

"Well, not 2005," Jimmy remarked, now shifting from foot to foot with and angry glint in his eyes.

"Spewtron, that ReAlLy helped," Cindy sarcastically stated.

By now, Jimmy was unbelievably perturbed. "How should I know!" Jimmy exploded.

"Sorry, it's just that it was your invention," Cindy answered.

"Your point being-"

Cindy cut him off. "That you should be the one to ask what year it is."

"Why me? They'll think I'm crazy!" Jimmy questioned.

"Better you than me," Cindy smiled.

"Not really," Jimmy retorted.

Cindy just rolled her eyes. "You know, I could write a newspaper article about this! It would be called 'Lost in Time', Dated -" Jimmy interrupted her.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What, you liked my newspaper idea?" Cindy asked hopefully.

"Well… …not particularly. It's just that we could find a newspaper to find out what year it is!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"That's brili- I mean, I'm glad you took my hint," Cindy corrected herself.

"YOUR HINT!" Jimmy yelled. "You were just fantasizing about some newspaper article for extra credit in English!"

"I was not, I was hoping you would take the hint without me looking like a total and complete GeNiUs!" Cindy hinted.

"You were not, you were just… just… fantasizing!"

"Hey look, a newspaper!" Cindy hollered, obviously trying to avoid grappling for any longer. Jimmy then started searching for the newspaper on the ground. "Actually, it's at the newspaper stand," Cindy stated pointedly after watching him amusedly for a few moments.

"Oh, right, I knew that," Jimmy covered up. Cindy just rolled her eyes.

"Here we go… Retroville Times… dated… 2026!" Cindy exclaimed.

"That means our future selves are 32," Jimmy calculated.

"Nice to know…now how are we going to find…you know…us…I mean, what if we moved or something?" Cindy wearily replied.

"What if we didn't?" Jimmy smiled.

"Fine, we'll go to our old house. Do you by any chance remember the address?" Cindy interrogated.

"Yes, it was 1237 Willow Avenue," Jimmy commented. They started on their long journey to their house. As they finally stumbled up the doorstep, they bantered about who had to ring the doorbell. Finally, Jimmy pushed Cindy into the doorbell. DiNg DoNg!

"Hello?" somebody croaked through a crack through the door.

"Um…hi…may we speak to Mr. and Mrs. Neutron?" Jimmy questioned.

"No, I'm sorry, they moved to Boston five years ago," the mysterious person croaked again, though sounding kinder than at first.

"Oh, do you know where they would be now?" Cindy replied, while Jimmy mouthed the word 'Boston', obviously confusified.

"All I know is that they moved to Boston five years ago, they might have moved back, but I honestly I have no idea," the strange person confessed.

"Oh, well, thank you," Jimmy thanked, and he and Cindy started to turn around.

"Wait, I have this device where you can find the location of someone by typing in their name," the person revealed. Jimmy remembered inventing something like that as a child, but kept his mouth shut. Jimmy and Cindy then walked inside. They typed their names into the strange machine. It read: James Isaac Neutron, 101 Sycamore Valley Road, Retroville, Texas. Underneath that, it said: Cynthia Aurora Neutron, Lachelle Marie Neutron, Alyssa Rose Neutron, and Dustin Reed Neutron. Cindy stared blankly at the screen and eventually mouthed the word 'Dustin' and was surely befuddled. Jimmy just shrugged.

"Well… …thank you for letting us use your machine!" Cindy thanked.

"You're welcome," the peculiar person stated. Jimmy and Cindy started on their long, treacherous journey to 101 Sycamore Valley Road. Once they reached their destination, Jimmy and Cindy once again wrangled about who should ring the doorbell. This time, Cindy pushed Jimmy into the doorbell; DING DONG……BOOM!

"Hello?" Mr. Neutron squeaked as he opened the door. When he was able to properly see the two children, he interrogated, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, YOUR time machine broke and sent us to 2026 instead of 2005!" Jimmy exploded.

"Now we'll never get back," Cindy complained. Mr. Neutron let the depressed children in.

Well, we hope you liked it...it's not the end as you might have guessed. I'm sorry, but it might take awhile to get chapter 6 up...not the chapter after this one but the chapter after the chapter after this one. That's because we have all these flashbacks (which we've finished) but unfortunatly we still need to add transitions. Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 5: The New and Improved Neutrons

_**FoO-tUrE**_

Disclaimer – If we owned Jimmy Neutron, these would be episodes, NoT fanfiction.

Author's Note – We don't use the word 'said.' If we do, you can say whatever you want in the reviews… … if we don't, you better say nice things. This is our first published work, and we were 10 when this was written. Enjoy! 

**Chapter Five: The New and Improved Neutrons**

"_Where is everybody?"_ Cindy wondered.

"_Oh, Lachelle, Dustin, Alyssa, and the Mrs. are out shopping,"_ Mr. Neutron answered.

"_When will they be back?"_ Jimmy questioned.

"_At about 5:00 p.m.,"_ Mr. Neutron informed.

"_What time is it now?"_ Jimmy wanted to know.

"_Try your watch,"_ Cindy reminded him.

"_Oh my gosh! It's…"_ DING, DONG, BOOM!

"_What just happened other than the doorbell ringing?"_ Cindy asked.

"_Well, you see,"_ Mr. Neutron replied, _"Lachelle tried to…fix…the doorbell."_

"_Honey, I'm home!"_ Mrs. Neutron's voice rang out, but before she entered the room, a girl of about 7 years of age pranced into the room. She was wearing a vivid orange skirt, a settle lavender top, vibrant green shoes, and her hair was pulled back into two sloppy pigtails by hot pink bows. (A/N: Why are they called pigtails…pigs only have one tail :-P) The little girl ran up to hug her father. He threw her up in the air and then gave her an affectionate hug.

"_Oh Daddy, I missed you so!"_ she squeaked lovingly.

"_I missed you too, Lacy,"_ Mr. Neutron sympathized.

Jimmy muttered to Cindy, _"That must be Lachelle."_

"_Do you think I'm dumb?"_ she bantered.

"_Sorry,"_ Jimmy mumbled sarcastically.

Next, a girl about 10 years old skipped through the living room door pulling her little brother to her father_. "Guess what, daddy! Dustin won the Math Bee!" _Alyssa congratulated.

"_Isn't that for people in 1st through 5th grade, not kindergarten?"_ Mr. Neutron wondered in awe.

"_Well…yeah…but Dustin was so good that he was allowed to join!"_ Alyssa replied gleefully. (A/N: he skipped a year of preschool.)

"_And…that must be Alyssa and Dustin?"_ Jimmy murmured.

"_I guess… …"_ Cindy answered.

Mrs. Neutron bustled through the door carrying numerous bags overflowing with wrapped presents. She stated hurriedly_, "I'll just go and put these in the closet."_ She suddenly realized that there were two children in the room that weren't hers, but one was her. (A/N: Confusifying, huh…I like that word:D) She ran, quick as a cricket, up the stairs. Quick as a cricket, she was back again. _"Hello, guests,"_ she welcomed. _"It seems like it hasn't been too long since I last saw you."_

"_Try six years,"_ Cindy whispered to Jimmy, obviously upset. _"Does she really not care about me that much? I mean, me, her, she, I, her own flesh and blood!"_ She plopped down on the couch, and Jimmy sat down nest to her.

"_She probably just doesn't care about you that much,"_ Jimmy teased. _"I mean, you gave her the shock of her life six years ago."_

"_Hey! If I went and killed myself because she made me so depressed, then Alyssa, Lachelle, Dustin, and my future self would not be alive right now! Also, you most likely would have killed yourself because your 'Mrs.' Here was not alive!"_ Cindy brainstormed.

Jimmy froze with a confuzzled look on his face, and then replied, _"That's a wee bit farfetched, don't you think?"_

Before Cindy could answer, Dustin came over to them lugging a trophy behind him. He then attempted to get it into the trophy cabinet labeled 'Dustin's Trophies.' His sisters followed him. However, Lachelle's intentions were not as sweet as her sister's. While Alyssa helped Dustin get his trophy into the cabinet, Lachelle started chattering nonstop to Jimmy and Cindy_. "Hi, you guys look vaguely familiar. You know what would be awesome opossum … … if you were a younger version of my parents! Let's go look at a photo album and if you are…that's WiCkEd! And if you aren't… … …Boy, that seems like wonderful coinkidink. Do you want to hear about my day? Oh, well, if you insist! Well…it all started when my alarm woke me up at 6:37 this morning…then I got dressed and made my way downstairs for breakfast…but my mom was not awake…or at least, not there to make me my breakfast…Anyways, I had to make my own breakfast, but I have no talents in cooking, so I decided to just make cereal. Unfortunately, I messed up even that when I PUT ORANGE JUICE IN MY CEREAL! Then, Alyssa had to help me, and we got it all right, but this time I spilled it all over. And of course Alyssa had to clean it up, because whenever I attempt to clean things up I either make a bigger mess or make it harder to clean. Anyway, please tell me if I'm talking too much, 'cause I'll just shut up if you want." _She was babbling on and on so fast that some parts were hard to comprehend.

"_Lacy, you're talking too much," _Alyssa declared gently.

"_If I must," _Lachelle replied. She then shut her mouth and kept quiet, occasionally glancing down at her watch, and looking the entire time as if she was about to start talking any minute.

She finally hit a button on her watch and exclaimed, _"Wow! Three minutes and thirty seven seconds, this beats my last record by two minutes and twelve seconds. Oh! About that photo album, I'll be right back." _She then skipped excitedly out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Jimmy and Cindy to finally get better acquainted with the rest of their family.

"_Wow, she seems very…sweet,"_ Cindy commented.

"_Look at all of Dustin's trophies,"_ Alyssa instructed thoughtfully, ignoring the three more significant cabinets labeled 'Alyssa's trophies'. _"Aren't his trophies cool?"_

"_Not half as cool as mine," _Lachelle bragged as she burst into the room carrying a gigantic photo album.

"_Hey! Don't be rude," _Alyssa remarked.

"_Whatever," _Lachelle retorted. Turning to Jimmy and Cindy, she proclaimed, _"Here's the album. It's actually more like a scrapbook that mom made, but it'll do, right?"_

"_Uh…sure…" _Jimmy responded, yet quietly. Turning to Cindy, he interrogated, _"Since when have you liked scrap booking?"_

"_Since…today?" _Cindy sort of defended. Jimmy just shrugged his shoulders.


	7. Chapter 6: The Scrapbook

Disclaimer: If we owned Jimmy Neutron, Cindy would have changed her hairstyle by now. You see, what happens when she takes her hair down from having it up in a ponytail so much?

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. We have been busy with school, and the flashbacks have gotten so long they are out of hand. We have decided to make multiple photo chapters, so these are the first couple of flashbacks. In your review, vote on your favorite flashback. Once again, we never use the word said. Enjoy! 

**The Scrapbook: **

Mr. and Mrs. Neutron, Lachelle, Alyssa, Dustin, Cindy, and Jimmy were gathered around the couch looking at the photo album.

"_Oh my goodness!"_ Mrs. Neutron exclaimed while gazing at a picture of her and her husband standing next to a Christmas tree. (A/N: when we were making this up it was man-eating, we aren't very romantic.) _"What!"_ Cindy and Jimmy interrogated in unison. _"Well…"_

**_Flashback_ **

It was the perfect setting for the biggest "surprise" of Cindy's life. She had just thrown a Christmas Party on Christmas Eve, and the decorations were quite swank may I add…

"_Hey guys, I'm going to get some drinks, does anybody want anything?" _ Jimmy questioned.

"_No, No, we're fine," _Sheen answered, obviously knowing what was about to happen. (A/N: coughLibbycough)

In the meantime, Cindy kept shooting glances at Jimmy, waiting for the perfect time to leave her friends. When Jimmy finally left for drinks, Cindy 'politely' ditched her friends.

"_Do any of you guys want drinks?" _

"_No, but have fun with Ji-"_ Cindy abruptly cut Libby off by covering her mouth before she could say anymore.

**Later on, at the cooler, you know, that had the drinks:**

"_Oh, hey, Cindy, I never really thought I'd say this, but you're party is actually better than last year's!" _Jimmy exclaimed.

"_Thanks…I'm very…touched,"_ Cindy complimented.

"_Your welcome. WHOA! Who decorated the tree? It's so…"_

"_Swank, I know, and by the way, I, of all people decorated this tree…" _Cindy explained.

"_Gee, I would have never guessed,"_

After Jimmy's last words, there was an awkward silence that had sprung up amongst the couple. Then to break the silence, Jimmy stated, _"Cindy, I need to ask you a question,"_

Cindy's eyes lit up with pleasure and excitement, _"Yes…get on with it,"_

Jimmy got down on one of his knees, and started to monologue about their past experiences with each other, _"…So, Cindy, as you can see, my life will not be complete without you, so…Will you marry me?"_

"_Of course, Jimmy!" _Cindy replied. After a short pause, the two kissed, and Jimmy handed her the ring, it had diamonds outlining the pearl that Jimmy had given her when they were stranded on that deserted island, _"Oh Jimmy, it's the pearl! How'd you get it?"_

"_I went to your old house and asked Nathan if he could accompany me in searching for it. He found it on your bedside table," _Jimmy answered.

"_Oh," _At this point, Jimmy had already placed the ring on Cindy's finger. Cindy was smiling uncontrollably, _"Why don't we tell everybody now?"_

"_Okay," _The couple walked up to the front of the room.

"_I thought this party was just for celebrating Christmas Eve, but…now…that everybody ;is staring at me…awkwardly…um…Jimmy has to tell you something,"_

"_I do! Oh, yes, I do, I would like to congratulate a certain couple for their engagement, it there anyone here named Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex? Oh, yes, here I am…and Cindy why don't you come on up?"_

"_All, I can say was that this was so sudden and-"_

"_But Cindy, yesterday, you told me that you could feel this in your veins and-"_ Cindy swiftly ran over to Libby, and, once again, covered her mouth.

_**End Flashback**_

"_Well, that was the best Christmas I had ever had!" _Mrs. Neutron exclaimed.

"_Yeah, me too," _Mr. Neutron added.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Cindy were sitting quietly on the couch, still half in denial.

"_Oh, look, there's a picture of us after the wedding. You see, we tried to keep our wedding small. Of course, there were still some two hundred people there, but they were all family and friends," _Cindy reminisced._ "There would have been more people, but we locked Jimmy's fans out. Anyways, Libby was the maid of honor, and Carl and Sheen were best men. Emilia (Jimmy's 2 ½ - year – old sister) was the flower girl. She looked just darling! Nathan (Cindy's 5-year-old brother) was the cUtEsT ring bearer in the entire world! _

"_Yeah, well, Emilia was cuter," _Jimmy interjected, speaking up for his sister. _"I mean, she was so cute while throwing the flowers, much, much cuter than Nathan, no offense or anything."_

"_Yeah, well, Emilia was so intent on throwing the flowers that when all the flowers ran out, she threw the basket and it hit her mother in the head," _Cindy retorted.

"_I'm not sure if you overlooked this little fact, but Nathan dropped the ring on the way up to the alter without noticing, so when he got up to the alter he started bawling because you had told him that he had the most important job, so he assumed it was the real ring," _Jimmy snapped.

"Your _fans were pounding and screaming throughout the entire wedding. It was horrible, and ruined part of the romantic-ness. Then, to make it even worse, they broke a window that we had to pay $200 for!" _Cindy pointed out.

"_Well, I make over $200 a DaY now!" _Jimmy contradicted.

"_At least MY fans didn't break the window!" _Cindy retorted exasperatedly.

"_Um…Cindy… you don't HaVe fans!" _Jimmy pointed out.

"_Moving… on…" _Cindy left the topic. _"Other than that, the wedding ran smoothly, and our wedding reception was at a country club called…The Country Club. (A/N: It's a real place in Ohio!) It was kind of odd. We decided where everyone would sit, and upon their arrival, Goddard would snap a picture of them, and then set it on their placemat. We hired a band that could play every song and every type of music…called the Everything Band. (A/N: We know…creative, huh!) From the hallway, you would go straight to the tables, then if you went left and down a couple of steps, there was a band and the dance floor. If you went to the right of the tables, there was a ginormous buffet of anything you could want to eat in the whole wide world. Unfortunately, Emilia and Nathan found a secret passageway and got lost, so we had to crawl through tunnels to track them down in the middle of dinner. They were crying and were sorry. They felt that they hadn't helped at the wedding at all, so we reassured them that we had. Then, we went back to our reception, and later went home. Any questions?"_

Cindy's hand shot up. _"This question is important…remind me again why you married him."_

"_I already told you…because I love him," _Mrs. Neutron explained bluntly.

"_I know the real reason!" _Lachelle shouted proudly. _"It is because you two are in denal. My parents said so."_

"_Lachelle, I believe the word is denial," _Mrs. Neutron, the English teacher, corrected.

"_Anyways, you two are in denal and always fight, but you secretly love each other," _Lachelle stated confidently.

"_Moving on to the next picture," _Jimmy replied rushedly, not noticing the next picture was of the honeymoon.

_**Flashback**_

"_Jimmy, would you be a doll and fetch me some caramel pudding?" Cindy fiercely asked._

"_Since when have you liked caramel? You thought that it tasted like snot!" Jimmy contradicted._

"_Well, now I like it," she retorted in a nasty tone._

"_It looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but if you absolutely NEED me to get this pudding, I will!" Jimmy murmured, as he wandered out of the room._

_**LATER**_

_Jimmy came storming into the room, "Sorry, Cind, but they didn't have any caramel pudding at the store,"_

"_Did you look everywhere?" Cindy was yelling at this point._

"_Well, in the pudding section…at least," Jimmy stated._

"_That's not good enough! Did you ask the butcher?"_

"_Why the butcher?" Jimmy questioned_

"_Because the butcher used to work in the pudding department!" Cindy screamed._

"_How do you know this?" Jimmy was completely confusified at this moment._

"_Because when I went to the store yesterday to buy some ice cream he was working in the pudding section," Cindy explained in a rude tone._

"_Are you sure he's the butcher?"_

"_Well, no, it was just a guess, but all I wanted was one measly cup of pudding, is that too much to ask? I THINK NOT!" By now, Cindy was crying on the couch…_

"_I guess it isn't **too **much to ask… …" _Jimmy stammered while, once again, wandering out of the room. Cindy turned on the TV and switched it to the 'food network.' Cindy was watching 'Emeril Live' and Emeril was telling the viewers how to make homemade lasagna. She was frantically writing down the recipe and all of the ingredients for the lasagna.

"_Ooooooo, that sounds excellente!" _Cindy exclaimed to herself, just as the door swung open. It was a horrendous sight to behold. Jimmy had bags under his eyes and was all wet.

"_What are you looking at?" _Jimmy yelled, then explained, _"I had to drive for two hours to the store, and than I had to park one mile away because the store had no parking lot. I spent half an hour inside to store searching for the pudding. I was still looking for the pudding when the store closed, but I finally found it and had to buy it quickly. Then, guess what? Surprise, surprise, it was raining, and I had to walk a mile to the car, and that explains why I'm so wet, doesn't it? So now, I'm back here at 2 in the morning with your pudding."_

"_Oh, well at least you got the pudding," _Cindy mumbled to herself as she dug through the grocery bag to find her pudding. _"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I was watching Emeril live and wrote down the recipe for homemade lasagna. Everything will be homemade, the pasta, the tomato sauce, even the CHEESE!"_

"_Well, I'm not buying you a cow," _Jimmy informed bluntly.

"_I'm not asking you to buy me a cow," _Cindy reassured. _"All I am asking is for you to drive your car to the nearest farm, milk a cow, and wait for the milk to curdle."_

"_We're in Tahiti. I don't think there are any cows here!" _Jimmy guessed.

"_Then fly to Kansas!" _she ordered.

"_Isn't that where Dorothy lives?" _Jimmy inquired, sidetracked.

"_It's also where cows live!" _she exploded.

_**LATER**_

The next night, since it _was_ their honeymoon, they decided to go for a romantic, moonlit dinner. They decided to go to the **Twilight Moon**. It was packed, but they had made reservations on their first night in Tahiti. It was mainly young couples, but there were also some older couples, probably trying to get away from their kids for a night. That was the other thing about the** Twilight Moon**, there were no kids! It was like they were banned or something, although the menu _was_ mainly aimed towards kids. Jimmy and Cindy arrived precisely on time and the waiter seated them immediately. It took them a while to decide what they wanted, and they ended up ordering too much food. When they were through with their dinner, they stepped onto the dance floor and started to waltz. The next song was the Cha-Cha and midway through Libby tapped Cindy on her shoulder.

"_Oh…Libby…what a pleasant surprise!" _Cindy exclaimed.

"_Hey, Cindy, may I tap in?" _Libby requested politely.

"_No,"_ Cindy rudely replied.

"_So I came all the way here from Bora-Bora and now you want me to leave!" _Libby demanded.

"_Uh-huh, it's not actually that far…" _Cindy replied with no mercy. Libby turned around and stomped out of the restaurant. Jimmy and Cindy then continued with their dancing as if nothing had happened, dancing through life. (A/N: In case you didn't take the hint…actually, we didn't even notice it when we wrote it, but dancing through life is a long from Wicked…)

**LATER**

Cindy awoke the next morning feeling sick to her stomach. After she vomited for the second time, Jimmy started to look up the best doctors in Tahiti. After finding one suitable enough, he called a taxi and was preparing to go with Cindy when the phone rang. Jimmy answered it and, low and behold, it was someone from the front desk needing him to fix something. He waved Cindy off while he ran to the front.

At the doctor's office, she signed herself in for the stomach flu. She grabbed a magazine and read it for 30 minutes, until the nurse called her in. After assessing her about cravings, fevers, and other symptoms, she told Cindy that Dr. Rank would be in shortly. She picked up another magazine and after 5 minutes, Dr. Rank walked in. He was a middle-aged man with white hair and a short white beard. He asked her more questions and diagnosed her with morning sickness. He then told her that she needed an ultrasound to make sure she just had morning sickness and nothing else.

"_There aren't any needles are there?" _Cindy questioned.

"_Nope, no needles, and I promise, it won't hurt a bit," _Dr. Rank stated.

"_Oh…all…right," _Cindy replied.

"_All I need you to do is lie on this table,"_ Dr. Rank answered.

"_Okey dokey,"_ Cindy staggered as she lay on the table. Dr. Rank hit a switch and x-rayed Cindy's stomach.

"_Hmmm,"_ He mumbled, _"We'll have to look at this more closely later; do you have a number we can fax the results to?"_

"_Yes, it is 555-3778,"_ Cindy stated with obvious authority.

"_Thank you, now, you are free to go,"_ Dr. Rank stated. As Cindy drove back to the hotel, she realized that she might be pregnant.

Once at the hotel, Cindy took a nap while Jimmy was still fixing something down at the front desk.

She woke up when the phone rang, _"Hi, this is Madeline from the front desk, and we seem to have a fax for you, would you mind coming to get it?"_ Madeline suggested.

"_Oh, um, not at all, I'll be down in a minute,"_ Cindy replied. By this time, Jimmy had finished fixing their computer downstairs, and was out for his morning run. Cindy, meanwhile, was making her way down to the front desk. Madeline handed her a sealed envelope with the fax in it. As she opened the door, she quickly checked to see if Jimmy was home, then took the envelope into her bedroom and locked the door. Heaving a sigh of exasperation, she slowly ripped the envelope open and the ultrasound fell swiftly to the floor. She picked it up and rapidly scanned the writing. Then her eyes were drawn to the actual x-ray and a little blob in the center. The next thing that caught Cindy's eve was the bold red letters spelling out the results: PREGNANT.

"_Oh my goodness! I wonder if it will be a boy or girl…"_ Cindy muttered to herself, _"Well, whatever it is, I still have to find a way to break the news to Jimmy,"_ She resolved to call Libby and invite her over from Bora Bora, where she was vacationing. On the phone, they agreed that Libby would be there in a half and hour. Half an hour later, Libby was hurrying to Jimmy and Cindy's hut. On the way, she passed a jogging Jimmy and they politely exchanged a rushed hello. Once on the doorstep to Cindy's hut, Libby realized that up until now she had never thought about what could possibly be so urgent, and suddenly wanted more time to think about it. Unfortunately, she had already knocked on the door, and her thoughts were interrupted as Cindy welcomed her in.

"_Hello, Libby"_ Cindy welcomed, _"I'm so glad that you could make it!"_

"_Yeah, hey…"_ Libby replied, quickly, anxious to hear the big news.

"_Why don't you come on in?"_ Cindy suggested. Libby followed her in, loving the tropicalness of the hut and its matching decor. Cindy offered Libby some traditional Tahitian juice and fruit.

"_Will you just get to the point, you know I'm dying of curiosity,"_ Libby exclaimed, pointedly.

"_I know, I'm just trying to be polite"_ Cindy reported.

"_I flew all the way from Bora Bora just to be offered juice and fruit that I could just get IN Bora Bora."_ Libby stated.

"_Bora Bora isn't that far away!"_ Cindy corrected.

"_Yeah, whatever,"_ Libby answered.

"_Well…you see,"_ Cindy started. She then explained the whole story, starting with her cravings for caramel pudding, and ending with the ultrasound.

"_So, this has been an exciting honeymoon, hasn't it?"_ Libby observed.

"_Libby, I believe that you have just missed the point,"_ Cindy replied.

"_No, I didn't,"_ Libby contradicted.

"_Libs, I told you that whole story and you resolved that I had an exciting honeymoon!"_ Cindy cried, _"I think it was more than that,"_

"_Riiiight, anyhow, were you planning on showing the ultrasound to me?"_ Libby questioned.

"_Sure, I'll go get it, **to show you**"_ Cindy answered as she grabbed the results from her room.

"_Awww…it's sooo cute,"_ Libby cooed while glancing at the photo.

"_Yeah…I hope it's a girl. But logically, how am I going to tell Jimmy?"_ Cindy added.

There was an awkward silence until Libby's voice suddenly sounded out, _"I got it! Why don't you wait until AFTER you guises honeymoon to tell him…or longer, but he will eventually find out," _

"_You didn't answer my question correctly! I asked 'how' to tell him not 'when'"_ Cindy explained.

"_Oh, right, just tell him; Honey, I'm pregnant,"_ Libby flatly suggested.

"_I didn't mean the literal: how, I just meant the plain: how…"_ Cindy corrected, frustrated.

"_Cin, this is the moment when you explain to me what the heck you just told me,"_ Libby replied.

"_Just forget it."_ Then she froze, threw the ultrasound in the trash, and ran from the room. At that exact moment, Jimmy entered the front door.

"_Oh, hey. Libby you didn't exactly explain why you were here, so why ARE you here?"_ Jimmy interrogated.

"_Well…um…uh…I was just…visiting,"_

"_Right, so what exactly is…this?"_ Jimmy questioned casually while showing Libby Cindy's results that he had found in the trash.

"_It's…"_ Libby was struggling between telling Jimmy the truth to get it over with for Cindy, and saying it was hers. Finally deciding that it might ruin their honeymoon otherwise she stated hesitantly, _"It's mine, Yeah, that's right, it's mine,"_ Jimmy heaved a sigh of relief. I mean, for a moment there, he thought it was Cindy's.

"_Well, congratulations,"_ Jimmy congratulated. He then left the room to congratulate Sheen. (A/N: This is where it gets tricky; we aren't going to say who says what)

Jimmy dialed Sheen's number and waited patiently for him to pick up.

Finally, Sheen's voice rang out, _"Hello?"_

"_Oh, hey Sheen"_

"_Hi"_

"_Congratulations"_

"_On what?"_

"_The new member of your family!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Never mind"_ Jimmy hung up. It was way too easy to lose Sheen's concentration. Just as he was about to leave the room, the phone rang.

"_Hello"_

"_Hey, Jimmy. Congratulations,"_

"_On what?"_

"_The new member of your family,"_

"_Huh?"_ Click. Sheen had hung up and now Jimmy was positive he was clueless. And bored. That had to be a factor of calling him and repeating everything Jimmy had just told him. Meanwhile, Cindy was talking to Libby in the kitchen.

"_Thanks for covering for me, Libs,"_ Cindy thanked.

"_Your welcome it was nothing much just a friend helping a friend, which by the way, you NEVER have done for me!"_ Libby emphasized.

"_Well…actually there was that one time when-"_ Cindy was abruptly interrupted by Libby, who apparently, did not want to be corrected.

"_I get it, but once again, you do know that he will eventually find out…"_

"_Libby, you already told me that and-"_ Cindy was, once again, interrupted by Libby.

"_I know, that's why I stated, 'once again' instead of merely 'I get it, but you do know he will eventually find out,'"_

"_Third time,"_ Cindy smiled.

Libby rolled her eyes, "_Well, I have to catch my flight, and I guess I'll see you later, Bye,"_

"_Bye, Libs,"_ Cindy waved. Libby waved and let the room, and Jimmy who was still confusified with the aftermath of his conversation with Sheen, entered the kitchen to see Cindy with a worried look on her face.

"_Cindy, what's wrong?"_ He asked her, lightly, remembering how she had been having mood swings. Luckily for him, the moment she heard him speak she snapped out of her worried gaze, and put a cheesy smile on her face. Luckily for her, he was so happy she didn't have a mood swing that he didn't realize it was an exceptionally cheesy smile.

"_What, why are you smiling?"_ Jimmy questioned.

"_It's just…Jimmy do you want a child?"_ Cindy asked.

"_Well that's an awkward question, but I wouldn't mind progeny, maybe in a few years, but why do you want to know?"_ Jimmy asserted.

"_Um…I'll just answer your question with another question, why did I NOT want to know?_" Cindy retorted.

"_But you DID want to know…"_ Jimmy forthrightly lectured.

"_Oops…I meant to say 'why would I not want to know'"_ Cindy corrected.

"_Gee…that really makes so much more sense…"_ Jimmy comprehended.

"_I know, it should,"_ Cindy answered.

"_I was being sarcastic!"_ Jimmy explained.

"_So was I,"_ Cindy hesitated.

"_Of course you were,"_ Jimmy replied.

"_Right, but say you had a wife named Mindy, and she was pregnant-" _

"_In a few years…"_ Jimmy interjected.

"_No, NOW, what would you say?"_ Cindy questioned.

"_I don't know, Cin, and I'm not married to a Mindy, so why would I care if she's pregnant!"_ Jimmy exploded.

"_Just say she WAS your wife, what would you say?"_ Cindy asked, yet again.

"_You know what, she isn't, and I need to take a shower,"_ Jimmy contributed.

"_But you haven't answered my question! I'm just saying…hypothetically…"_ But Jimmy had already left the room, _"Fine, be that way!"_ Cindy exploded.

**LATER**

It was midnight, and Jimmy thought he ought to be getting to bed. He shut off the TV and did all that boring stuff on needs to do in order to get ready for bed. Anyhow, once he was done, he strolled into the bedroom, where Cindy claimed she would be reading. However, when he walked into the room, she hurriedly shoved something under her pillow, picked up the closest book (which happened to be Jimmy's "boring" book of scientific terms), and started humming softly to herself. Nothing suspicious, right?

"_What did you just shove under your pillow?"_ Jimmy wondered and as he looked closer he noticed that she was reading his "boring" scientific book, "_And why are you reading my book"_ he added.

"_Well, you see…I'll be right back…"_ At that moment, Cindy ran into the kitchen, frantically searching (in her mind) for an excuse of what to tell Jimmy. Meanwhile, Jimmy, with an evil grin on his face, lifted Cindy's pillow up to reveal "Libby's" pregnancy test results. At this point, Jimmy was already starting to wonder about the whole Libby being pregnant thing. He had assumptions, but they were nothing but assumptions. She came back when she had thought up a good excuse, but was horrendified to see Jimmy perusing the Ultrasound as she stepped through the door.

"_What exactly is this?"_ he interrogated.

"_Uh…its Libby's remember?"_ Cindy exclaimed.

"_Oh…then why do you have it?"_ Jimmy questioned.

"_She…made a copy…"_ Cindy covered.

"_I see…but why does it have your name on it?"_ Jimmy questioned.

"_Libby wrote it…"_ Cindy answered.

"_But it's typed," _Jimmy replied.

"_Well…you see…she…um…made me the godmother!" _Cindy explained.

"_Oh, that's sweet…" _Jimmy sweetly replied.

"_Yeah, I know, well, I'm tired, so…um…goodnight…" _Cindy replied.

"_Goodnight, Cin," _Jimmy bid. Jimmy kissed Cindy goodnight, turned off the light, and crawled into bed. He had been so tired before he saw the sonogram, or whatever it was called. Now he just lay awake pondering all the clues. She had gone to the doctor, came back and called Libby, whom, may I add, came from a whole different country, suddenly pregnancy test results showed up, and finally, Cindy was caught gazing at it, and last, but certainly not least, she was trying to hide the fact that she was glancing over the results. And…BRAIN BLAST! Once all the "hints" were put together, he had absolutely no doubt that…Well…there as only one thing left to do…call the doctor. However, it was 12:37; surely no doctors were working at this hour. WAIT! He suddenly remembered that he had sent Cindy to a 24 hour doctor. Of course, in the nighttime the doctor would only take emergencies, but if he called, the receptionist could surely look up what had taken place during Cindy's office visit. He scrambled out of bed, and tried to find the doctor's card or anything with his phone number on it. Suddenly, he remembered seeing the doctor's phone umber on the Ultrasound. He searched his noggin for where the Ultrasound was at this moment.

"_Oh, of course, she probably put it under her pillow,"_ he muttered to himself. He tip-toed into the bedroom and attempted to pull the ultrasound out from under her pillow without waking her. Attempted being the key word.

The moment he started to lift her pillow, she murmured, _"Jimmy?" _He was so surprised just as he touched the Ultrasound that he immediately jerked his hand away.

"_Jimmy…you should go to bed,_" she continued sleepily. Although he was almost positive she was asleep, he left the room because with her you could never tell. He left the room wishing he had stayed long enough to grab the ultrasound. However when he reached to pull open the refrigerator, he was so surprised to find the ultrasound in his hand that he dropped it. (A/N: It brings shame to the word 'genius', we know) Jimmy picked the ultrasound up and dialed the number on the bottom right hand corner.

"_Hello, this is Dr. Rank's office, how can I help you?"_ Came the receptionist's dull monotone.

"_Yes…can I ask you what happened at a certain woman's visit yesterday?"_

"_Um…I'm kind of tired. I don't want to access the files right now. Call back in the morning. Goodnight,"_ she answered, then came a click as she hung up.

"_That was sure worth all of the trouble,"_ Jimmy grumbled to himself.

He finally gave up and decided to hit the hay. He tried as hard as he could to sleep peacefully, but when he finally fell asleep, all he dreamed about was Cindy, looking evil, taunting, _"Yes, the baby! You're going to be a father! Like it or not there's a baby coming your way!"_ He woke up at 7 am with those words echoing through his brain, Cindy to the left of him, was dreaming about unicorns and fairy palaces. Apparently, this dream was doing a good job at keeping her asleep, so jimmy snuck out of the room to call the doctor. Unfortunately, when he called, the phone was busy. He resolved to call back 5 minutes later. But, with his luck, the next two times the phone was also busy. He decided to go to bed and call again when he woke up. When he did wake up an hour later, he was horrendified to hear Cindy in the kitchen, loading the dishwasher. He tried to stealthily sneak out of bed, into the kitchen, grab the ultrasound, and dial Dr. Rank's umber in the bedroom without Cindy noticing. He succeeded. Luckily, Cindy was watching TV while she was "loading" the dishwasher, and was so preoccupied with the "double-tasking" that Jimmy seemed invisible. Once Jimmy was in his room he, once again, dialed the doctor's number. This time, a very preppy girl answered the phone.

"_Hello, this is like Dr. Rank's office, he's an MD," _

"_Nice to know, may I ask you what Cindy Vortex did at her appointment?"_

"_Um…like…um…YES!" _

"_You're supposed to answer my question!"_

"_Oh…like…um…yeah…Never heard of a Cindy Vortex, but maybe Dr. Rank will…he's on his break…so he can like answer your questions,"_ Before Jimmy could say 'thanks' Dr. Rank answered the phone.

"_Hello,"_ Dr. Rank answered.

"_Hi, has a Libby Folfax been to your office?"_

"_No, I'm sorry-"_

"_What about a Cindy Vortex?"_

"_Not her either,"_

"_Whoa, Jimmy, you've really lost your mind. Oh yeah, what about Cindy **Neutron**?"_

"_Yeah, she dropped in yesterday, around 9 am,"_

"_What exactly happened during the visit?"_

"_At first, we diagnosed her with morning sickness but then, Nurse Nancy, and I had some assumptions, so we gave her an ultrasound,"_

"_Then what happened?"_

"_Uh oh…an emergency, I've got to go,"_ Dr. Rank yelled into the phone.

"_Um…thanks_," Jimmy replied after the doctor had hung up. But that wasn't the point. Cindy, not Mindy, was pregnant and he was married to Cindy, not Mindy. He would be a father!

_**End Flashback**_

"_Yeah, but I actually didn't tell him for another month,"_ Mrs. Neutron mumbled. _"…And the whole time he was saying, 'Don't you want to tell me something?' then I'd reply, 'Like what?' and then he'd answer, 'It was just a question, I mean, you really didn't have to answer' It was truly quite amusing!"_

"_Yeah, for the person who knew I knew that you knew you were pregnant,"_ Mr. Neutron bluntly answered. Mrs. Neutron just shook her head in despair.

"_Anyways, this is a picture of Carl, Libby, Sheen, Cindy and I at Sheen and Libby's wedding reception," _Mr. Neutron declared.

"_I remember that day very clearly…the reception was on a boat…it was unbelievable! I wore a florescent pink gown that Libby picked out for me…the band was great…and everything was going off without a hitch," _Cindy reminisced. She paused to addsuspension.

"_Then what, mommy?" _Lachelle interrogated

"_Well…"_

_**Flashback**_

"_This reception is great!" _Cindy exclaimed with a with a little umbrella with an octopus on top of it.

"_Well, not it's as good as yours but I guess it's all right!" _Libby modestly approved. Cindy was wearing a florescent, pink, 1 gown that Libby had picked out for her, while Libby was wearing nearly the same dress, but it was prettier and it was non-fat. (A/N: If you don't get the whole 1 and non-fat thing, we don't expect you to. It is an inside joke that would take hours to explain…) While they gossiped for a while, Jimmy (who was wearing his best suit which he had worn when receiving his first Nobel Prize) was desperately trying to spot Sheen to congratulate him. Meanwhile, Carl, with his hair slicked back, who was wearing a lime green suit and his interesting-looking new tie with llamas on it, had just gotten a kiwi smoothie and was all ready to go over and talk to Jimmy. All of a sudden, he spotted one of Libby's gorgeous cousins and noticed she was also carrying a kiwi smoothie. He was about to go over and ask her if she liked the smoothie as much as he did, when, he felt something sharp hit his behind. In the next second, he fell overboard, dropping his kiwi smoothie. In the next few seconds under the water, he realized he must have continued to walk backwards while he looked at the girl with the kiwi smoothie and pondered about asking her if she liked the smoothie. The next thing he heard was "Man overboard!" and a sharp whistle. Then he was being pulled upwards by a buey. When he opened he eyes, he realized a lifeguard was in the water next to him.

"_Are you alright?" _she questioned him.

"_Yeah…but I dropped my kiwi smoothie," _he replied.

"_That's okay, that can be cleaned up easily," _she reassured. He didn't add that it wasn't the mess he was worrying about. When he got back on board and changed into some dry clothes, he spent the rest of the reception looking for that girl with the kiwi smoothie. It wasn't easy, since he had been looking mainly at her smoothie, not her. He knew she had brown, wavy, shoulder length hair, but that was about it. One time he thought he spotted her, but she wasn't holding a kiwi smoothie, so he just bowed and exalted.

_**End Flashback**_

"_Yeah, that was definitely a day to be remembered," _Jimmy decided.

_**To be continued…**_

_**So review!**_


End file.
